


Untitled Document

by beenicetobees



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, College AU, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenicetobees/pseuds/beenicetobees
Summary: Roman Prince really needs friends. Patton Crofter likes making friends. There's a group chat. It's pretty basic as far as group chat fics go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's a group chat fic enjoy
> 
> They're all sophomores except Roman who is a freshman

_4:13 PM_

_PattonPending has added Roman Prince to Basically a Retirement Home_

darkandstormynight: whomst

PattonPending: this is Roman! he’s in my creative writing class.

Roman Prince: Hello everyone! You are welcome in advance for the gift that is me!

_Roman Prince changed their name to sirsingsalot_

darkandstormynight: jesus christ

darkandstormynight: i’m virgil

Logical: Patton... why

PattonPending: cuz he’s cool and i like him

Logical: Ugh fine

PattonPending: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!

sirsingsalot: Thanks Patton.

sirsingsalot: Anyway, y’all, what’s the story behind the name?

darkandstormynight: we’re in college we’re practically dying.

sirsingsalot: true that

sirsingsalot: while i look forward to getting to know you gays more, i have to go to rehearsal

Logical: *guys

sirsingsalot: i know what i said

sirsingsalot: how do you think i was persuaded to join this chat

PattonPending: isn’t he cool?

darkandstormynight: sure

Logical: …

PattonPending: Logan

Logical: Yes, of course! He’s the coolest guy around!

PattonPending: <3

Logical: That’s gay

PattonPending: honey we’re gay

Logical: Correct

darkandstormynight: ew romance

Logical: That’s homophobia leave this chat

_7:23 PM_

sirsingsalot: wow i can’t believe virgil committed a Homophobia

PattonPending: ROMAN!!!!

sirsingsalot: wow i wish everyone reacted that way when i arrived

PattonPending: how was rehearsal?

sirsingsalot: it was kinda shitty.

sirsingsalot: my dumbass roommate Damien Nathara broke the lights and blamed me for it.

PattonPending: ah yes, that is something Damien would do

sirsingsalot: oh you know him?

sirsingsalot: Patton?

Logical: Stop.

Logical: Don’t mention him again.

sirsingsalot: why?

darkandstormynight: just… don’t.

sirsingsalot: ok

sirsingsalot: hey patton did you hear about the corduroy pillow?

PattonPending: no

sirsingsalot: really? it made the headlines!

PattonPending: guys he’s perfect


	2. Chapter 2

_10:17 PM_

PattonPending: guys i found a cat

PattonPending: hes coming home with me

Logical: PATTON NO

PattonPending: :( 

Logical: it's not allowed!

PattonPending: :( :(

Logical: you're allergic!

PattonPending: :( :( :(

sirsingsalot: what are u gonna name it

Logical: Roman not you too

PattonPending: cookie cuz i like cookies

darkandstormynight: i love cookie so much already

Logical: guys.

_7:31 AM_

Logical: cookie has been in our dorm for one night and it was a disaster.

Logical: he broke 3 things why do you like cats so much

PattonPending: he fluffy

PattonPending: i cant breath tho which i guess is an issue

PattonPending: i geuss you could call this a CATastrophe

darkandstormynight: yikes

darkandstormynight: there's a good shelter just around the corner from here

PattonPending: yeah i guess

sirsingsalot: actually

sirsingsalot: could i have him for now? my brother is visiting in a few days and he has been wanting a cat

PattonPending: could i meet him to make sure cookie would have a good home?

sirsingsalot: i mean..

sirsingsalot: sure???

sirsingsalot: just watch how he interacts with cookie rather than how he talks to everyone else he's a dick to humans

sirsingsalot: i'm sorry about him in advance but like i know cookie would be pampered

PattonPending: don't worry! you don't have to apologize for him, im sure he's not as bad as you say

sirsingsalot: no he is.

sirsingsalot: also we're identical except he has a stupid mustache so be prepared

_3:25 PM_

Logical: guys do you efer think about how to aliens we don't exist their just lookign at dinosaurs or some shit?

sirsingsalot: um

sirsingsalot: no? are you ok?

PattonPending: Logan take a nap you barely slept at all last night

Logical: kay

_2:46 AM_

darkandstormynight: is anyone awake?

darkandstormynight: help

sirsingsalot: what do you need virgil?

darkandstormynight: oh its u

darkandstormynight: i was kinda expecting logan

sirsingsalot: yeah he's zonked from chasing that cat around

darkandstormynight: why are you awake

sirsingsalot: why are YOU awake

darkandstormynight: well i'm

darkandstormynight: im kinda having a panic attack

sirsingsalot: i see

sirsingsalot: would you like me to call you 

darkandstormynight: no

darkandstormynight: sorry

sirsingsalot: that's quite alright

sirsingsalot: try to regulate your breathing

sirsingsalot: in for 4

sirsingsalot: hold for 7

sirsingsalot: out for 8

sirsingsalot: you're doing great

sirsingsalot: now tell me something you can see

darkandstormynight: my fairy lights

sirsingsalot: wonderful. now something you can feel

darkandstormynight: my hoodie

sirsingsalot: can you smell anything?

darkandstormynight: not really. sorry

sirsingsalot: thats okay. tell me something you can hear

darkandstormynight: panic! at the disco playing through my headphones

sirsingalot: Panic at the disco? more like panic at the everywhere

sirsingsalot: shit, sorry. not the time Roman!

darkandstormynight: i love it

_darkandstormynight changed their name to panicattheeverywhere_

panicattheeverywhere: i think im okay now

panicattheeverywhere: thank you roman

sirsingsalot: of course, virge

sirsingsalot: get some rest

panicattheeverywhere: you too

sirsingsalot: sleep well


End file.
